


Mutual Understanding

by idolatres



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolatres/pseuds/idolatres
Summary: Nobody knows what to say to Kairi anymore, nobody knows how to comfort her. Axel takes the first step towards making sure she's alright.KH3 ENDING SPOILERS, PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED THE GAME.





	Mutual Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> request from a friend i had fun filling out!!! axel/kairi's friendship is so cute!!!!!

It's not his usual spot to chill, but it's the only place he can find Kairi anymore. The real ordeal was convincing Roxas and Xion to stay back, after everything the three have been through, it's rare they separate for longer than a couple hours. Afraid if they take their eyes off one another they'll vanish again, leaving no trace behind but foggy memories, and an aching emptiness.  
  
  
    Luckily Isa stepped up, promising to entertain the two for the day, somehow managing to rope in Hayner, Pence, and Olette as well. Despite his less than savvy nature when it comes to socializing, Isa still manages to be charismatic. With an over-dramatic group hug and Xion gripping Axel's hand tight like she was afraid he'd slip through her fingers like dust: they parted ways for the day. Promising to return later. Axels destination? Destiny Islands.  
  
  
    By the time he reaches the locale ice cream shoppe in town there's still a few more hours until the sun sets, so he takes his time ordering, drudging along an icebox to put the seasalt treats in, afraid they'll melt under the summer sun before he even reaches the island. The boat ride over is peaceful enough, thankful he no longer dons that heavy leather organization coat as the sun beats down on him. As the island comes into view, he can already see the outline of the paopu trees, a lone shadow sitting on top of one.  
  
  
    Kairi doesn't seem to notice him approaching at all, she's just staring ahead at the sea, the waves lulling back and forth. It's been a while since Axel and her have hung out one on one, it's been awhile period- since they've seen each other. Axel busy reconnecting with his loved ones, but he never forgot Kairi. Never forgot the look on her face that day when she returned. A hollow smile, eyes puffy and red, but no tears to be seen. No one knew what to say, Axel still isn't sure what to say, but he knows what it's like to be left behind better than anyone.  
  
  
    "What's a pretty girl like you doin' all alone here?" He calls out to her, jeering when she jolts up at the sound of his voice. She turns around, eyes wide, and her face lights up when she realizes it's him.  
  
  
    "Axel!" She sounds bewildered, shocked that he's here, and without Roxas and Xion to boot. A nervous giggle escapes her. "What're you doing here? Where's-"  
  
  
    "Not with me," He interrupts, walking over to her. He plops the ice box down onto the sand, getting ready to sit down on the tree next to her, but something in his mind stops him. It clicks, subtle but heavy. It's not his spot.  
  
  
    He decides to sit down on the ground, in between Kairi and his treats. "Told'em I had a hot date, wouldn't want them to get in the way." She half laughs, half scoffs at him, playfully jabbing his shoulder with her foot. He fakes being hurt before grinning up at her.  
  
  
    "Sorry to say, I don't 'do' dates." She muses. Axel's optimism is infectious, and she's smiling back at him, not even realizing she's doing so. Axel leans towards the ice box, and rummages through it, pulling out two packages of seasalt ice cream. He offers one to her, and she takes it, reluctant. She mutters a quiet thank you.  
  
  
    "S'no problem." Axel says, unwrapping his ice cream, wasting no time digging in. Kairi follows suit, much slower in her movements, her mind elsewhere as she goes through the motions.  
  
  
    "How are Xion and Roxas?" Kairi finally breaks the silence in between bites.  
  
  
    "Huge troublemakers, as always. They haven't changed in the least." Axel's teasing, but when Kairi looks into his eyes she can see how happy he is. "What about you? I've been wonderin' what you've been up to." He asks.  
  
  
    She takes slow methodical bites of the ice cream, clearly avoiding the question. It's hard to watch, she's in pain, but there isn't anything Axel- hell- any of them can really do to help. "This ice cream is just as good as I remembered." She mutters. "But, wouldn't you rather be sharing this with Xion? Oh, and Roxas too?"  
  
  
    It feels like pricks and needles jamming through his skin at that. He doesn't know if she meant it like that, but his mind races to the fact that when they first started out- being friends. How every time he looked at her he saw a sliver of Xion's face in her features. How he felt this compulsion, this intense need to be around her because of those fleeting looks. He felt guilt, guilty that he pursued friendship based on feelings of nostalgia, on feelings for someone else.  
  
  
    He can't help but sigh, but quickly gathers his composure. "You're just as important as they are to me." His voice is unusually serious, it causes Kairi to tense up. She's hesitant to look at him. "You aren't," he pauses, "You weren't just a replacement for her, you know."  
  
  
    "I- I didn't mean it like that, I didn't-" panicked rambling escapes her, but Axel waves his hand, shrugging it off.  
  
  
    "I think it's only natural you'd think that." He says, matter of fact. "You're your own person, I know that, and I like you. You're an amazing girl. You're one of my best friends." He still sounds so serious, Kairi's face flushes with embarrassment.  
  
  
    It's been a while since anyone was so open with Kairi, she's felt completely isolated from everyone. Sure, her friends still try to talk to her, Riku too, but no one gets it. She doesn't even get it entirely herself. Feelings of no longer belonging, feelings of dissonance with everyone. She goes to take another bite of her icecream, hoping to fill the silence with it, but her eyes are watery, and before she knows it, tears are bubbling over.  
  
  
    Axel immediately notices, and he practically squawks in worry. "Shi--, Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry, this was supposed to be a nice date." Now it's his turn for panicked rambling, and Kairi finds it so cute, she starts laughing in between sobs.  
  
  
    "No, it's okay. I'm happy." She mumbles, wiping away at her eyes. Axel looks like he doesn't believe her, standing up hurriedly to comfort her. "Really, I'm okay."  
  
  
    "Are you sure?" He places his hand on her shoulder, its a comforting gesture, not too heavy, not too tight, light enough to remind her that he's here for her. "Not really my style to make a girl cry." He's trying to joke, lighten up the mood, but his voice comes out more shaky than he intended.  
  
  
    Her free hand comes ontop of his, and she squeezes gently. "Thanks Axel."  
  
  
    "Thanks for what? I haven't done anything except make you cry." A nervous grin.  
  
  
    "Oh shut up!" She retorts, another laugh bubbling up inside her. He joins in this time, the tense atmosphere lifting as the sun begins to set. Her eyes drift to it, the familiar orange glow being engulfed by the blue sea. She scoots over more on the tree, and pats the spot next to her, looking expectantly at Axel. "Sit with me. It's probably uncomfortable with all that sand." She goes back to her ice cream, it's starting to melt a bit, but luckily it's still in tact.  
  
  
    She can hear him inhale sharply, like he's steeling himself for something difficult, but he doesn't let it show on his face. He shuffles awkwardly, eventually hoisting himself up onto the curved bark of the paopu tree. Legs bumping with Kairi's as he gets comfortable. "This alright?" He asks, unsure of himself. His ice cream drips onto his pants, and he quickly goes to clean up and continue devouring his treat.  
  
  
    "Yeah, it's perfect." Kairi's voice is a whisper. She leans closer, and rests her head on his shoulder. "You're my best friend too." This time her voice is clear, making sure he hears.  
  
  
    Axel smiles, eyes going towards the view before them. It's different from the one he sees regularly at Twilight Town. This sunset seems more gentle, less lively and full of life. Like it's meant to lull you into serenity. The two eat their ice cream, and Axel wraps an arm around Kairi's shoulder. "We should do this more often, yeah?" He mutters, stealing a glance at her. She's no longer staring at the sunset, her eyes are closed, and she looks peaceful as she takes idle bites of her ice cream.  
  
  
    "Definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> https://idolatres.tumblr.com/
> 
> feel free to hit me up on tumblr ^^ i love making friends and geekin out


End file.
